Twilight! Truth or Dare?
by Animegirl209
Summary: It's a boring day for the Cullens until they decide to play truth or dare. My first fanfiction. I suck at summaries but the story is better. BxE RxJ RxE AxJ CxE
1. Boring Day

****

HI!!!! Okay so this is my very first fanfiction! I will try to do my best throughout this story and please feel free to give me any ideas!

**And it may be a little OOC but its for fanfic's sake.**

**No I do not own Twilight and never will … oh well**

**But I do own Jasmine (read to find out who it is)**

**Takes place** **after Breaking Dawn (50 years to be exact)**

**

* * *

BPOV **

Today could have been the most boring day of my eternal life. We were currently living in Ohio now. It's rarely sunny here like Forks, but not really. **[A/N: it may not be rarely sunny but please work with me]**

There wasn't much to do around here. Jacob went out for a run with Reneesme. Carlisle and Esme were out somewhere, not really sure where though. So I was sitting on Edwards lap watching tv with Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and our newest addition to the Cullens, Jasmine Takahashi. **[A/N: Shes Japanese if you were wondering but you can probably tell by the last name xD]**

She was one of my classmates back in Pheonix, go figure right? We found her bleeding to death with two hungry lions ready to pounce on her. I couldn't let her die even though I barely knew her. I knew she was a nice and kind girl and she didn't deserve to die this way. So here she is with us on this very boring day. She reminds me of Rosalie and Alice in someways. She almost has Alice's bubbly personality, and almost has Rosalie's beauty, almost. She's short, has long black hair which she ties up into two pigtails, and she has an addiction towards Anime and Music.

Anyway, back to the very boring day. I was starting to think it was going to get more boring until Emmett spoke up.

"I'M BORED!" He whined. Rosalie hit his head to shut him up.

"Aren't we all?" Jasmine said sitting up.

"OH! I know what we can do!" Alice yelled jumping up and down in her chair.

"No Alice! We're not doing that." Edward said obviously reading her mind.

"Shut it Eddie, We're gonna play truth or dare!" She screamed.

"Don't ever call me Eddie again Alice, and don't let us play that again! Remember what happened last time?"

"What happened last time?" Me and Jasmine asked.

"OH NOTHING! OKAY LET'S PLAY!" Alice took a whistle a blew it hard enough to make the windows break. "Circle formation! NOW!!!"

We all sat in a circle and waited for the horrid game to start.

"Hey Bella, still nervous from truth or dare?" Jasmine asked trying to hold back from her giggles. Damn her.

"Still?" Edward asked. I covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

"Don't ask, please don't." I pleaded him while giving my best puppy dog eyes that I knew he wouldn't resist.

"Fine." He gave up then kissed me.

"Hey hey hey. Can we try to keep it rated PG in here? We already get enough from Rose and Em here." Alice said pulling us apart. "Okay I'll start! Hmmm. Em, Truth or Dare!"

**

* * *

**

Okay so that's it for the first chapter! Remember if you have any ideas or future dares or truths please review!

**- Animegirl209**


	2. Singing and cosplaying

****

YAY!!! 2**ND**** CHAPTER! I just wanted to say thankyou for reading and faving this story!**

**And I know this doesn't invovle the story but did you see the trailer for New Moon?!?! I gotta say it was awsome. Anyhoo…**

**Onto the story!!!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight and never will….**

* * *

APOV

"Okay I'll start! Hmmm. Em Thruth or Dare!" hehehe I had the best dare for him.

"Do I need to give you an answer to that?" He said puffing out his chest trying to look tough. Oh, he wasn't gonna look tough after this dare.

"I DARE YOU TO PUT ON A DRESS AND GOT TO THE MALL AND SING MAN I FEEL LIKE A WOMAN! OH AND YOU HAVE TO GET INTO IT!"

He sat there with his mouth hanging open while we all laughed.

"Oh…My…God..Alice…Your'e so evil!" Jasmine said in between laughs.

"Okay i'll do it but you better watch your back pixie." Emmett growled.

"Ma'am, Yes, Ma'am!" She saluted which made us laugh harder.

**At The Mall….**

We drove to the mall with an embarrassed Emmett looking very girly in his dress. He was wearing a white dress that had blue, yellow, and white lines scattered on the top and the waist. Jasmine said that the mall does performances so she booked one for Emmett under comedy performance.

"Alice I. Will. Kill. You." He threatened for the 20th time.

"Shut up and get your girly butt on stage missy!" I growled while everyone else giggled.

After the man introduced Emmett, He hopped on stage and got a lot of laughs and whistles. Then they all started taking pictures when he started to sing.

**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout  
No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time **

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

Emmett started dancing and getting into the song.

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman! **

**The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down**

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

He started spinning and dancing. We started rolling on the floor laughing.

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!**

**The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!**

**I get totally crazy  
Can you feel it  
Come, come, come on baby  
I feel like a woman**

When he was done, he ran off stage and started to charge for me but tripped on the dress. We just kept laughing harder.

"Alright Alice you had your fun, now it's my turn!" He stompped off to the car.

**At The House …..**

"Okay" Emmett said when we all sat down. "Umm, Jazzi girl truth or dare!!!"

"Hmm DARE!"

"I dare you to…..Dress up like one of your anime people and sing a song." Emmett screamed.

"Oh wow, that's so hard!!" She laughed.

"But I'm not done, you have to do in one of the conventions and after your done you gotta flirt with a guy that I choose!" Emmett laughed at her expression.

"Okay fine but it better be a cute guy!" She stalked off to her room.

"Alice, Bella, Rose go help her." He ordered.

"Okay!" We all ran up to her room.

**JasmPOV**

'I'm going to kill Emmett after this' I thought. I looked through all my cosplay costumes and found my Lucky Star cheerleading uniform.

I put it on and cosplayed as Kagami Hiiragi. I was almost done fixing my hair when Alice Rose And Bella barged in.

"Guys can you do this with me please!!!" I begged. It's bad enough I gotta flirt with a guy Emmett chooses. I didn't want to sing by myself.

"Okay!" They all said.

"Thank You!!!!" I threw then all my other Lucky Star uniforms at them and told them to get dressed.

After they were dressed, I fixed their hair to match who they were cosplaying as. Alice had a yellow bow on and was cosplaying as Tsukasa Hiiragi.

I helped straighten Rosalie's hair and cosplayed as Konata Izumi.

Then I helped With Bella's hair. She was cosplaying as Miyuki Takara.

I threw them yellow pom poms and we all ran down the stairs.

**

* * *

****Well I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I wont be able to update every day because I have summer school. But I will be updating every week if I can! Thanks for reading and please review. All the clothes pictures are on my profile.**

**- Animegirl209**


	3. Drowning your mouth in water

**YAY!!!! Finally some time off from school! Summer school is very boring.**

**So anyway, like I said I will only be able to update once or twice a week or so…**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER [aplause]**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, eh you know the drill..**

* * *

**EPOV**

This dare should be interesting. From what Bella told me, Jasmine loves her manga characters and occasionally 'cosplays' as one of them. Then I heard foot steps (and thoughts) coming from up the stairs.

'I will kill Emmett I will kill Emmett I will kill Emmett I will kill Emmett!' Jasmine kept chanting in her head.

'This outfit is kinda cute, I might keep it!' Alice said admiring her outfit. Wait what outfit?

'Awww why'd I agree to this! I don't even know how to do the dance!' Bella whined in her mind. Were they going to do it together?

Then they all came down the stairs wearing the same outfit. It looked like a cheerleaders outfit. It it was purple white and green and it had a star on the chest. They were also holding yellow pompoms.

"HEY! Who said they could dance with you!?" Emmett whined.

"I said now lets go I wanna get this over with." Jasmine growled then walked to the garage.

We all followed her into the garage and in the cars. Jasmine, Jasper, Rose and Em took his jeep and Bella and I took my volvo.

"Uh, any reason why she made you do the dare with her?" I asked Bella once we got on the road.

"I dunno, she said she didn't want to do it alone, so we all said yes."

**In the convention…**

"AWWWW I DON"T WANNA DO THIS!!!!" Jasmine whined once we were back stage.

"OH WELL! Your gonna have to do it sooner or later, so why not sooner?" Emmett shoved them to the stage entrance.

"What are you gonna sing anyway?" I asked.

"It's called Motteke Sailor Fuku!" She yelled over the crowd.

The announcer introduced the girls then they ran on stage with 6 other girls behind them. Then they started singing.

**[rose alice jazz bella]**

**Sailor outfit! I wear it everyday!**

**So! I look super-cute like those girls in anime OH!**

**I wantcha! I gotcha! I take you where you wanna go!**

**I said WOO! I said WOO!**

**Come dance with me darling, darling PLEASE!**

They all started moving and doing flips.

**[alice]**

**You don't got a clue when I say to you 'aishiteru'**

**Don't ya know that it means 'I love you'**

**You're to confused to let any tenderness through!**

**[jasmine and rosalie]**

**Oh c'mon! enough already!**

**[jasmine]**

**So what if you think I'm a little crazy**

**For being a fan of certain foregin cartoon shows?**

**Baby catch up! You're being to slow 'cause anime's here to stay!**

Once again they all flipped into the air and landed perfectly on their feet.

**[jazz rose bella alice]**

**GO ON! Take a chance**

**WE LOVE! It so much it's a sensation**

**HAI! We're all here, lets go for a ride**

**Stop drop and roll! this beat is to hot**

**But ya can't stop ya can't stop ya can't stop now!**

And then they all started to dance in sync.

**[all]**

**Suddenly you open up your eyes and realize there's so much more to**

**This anime phenomenon you can't ignore!**

They all lined up from tallest to shortest leaving (of course) Alice last.

**Heroes and adventures of every kind waiting to amaze you**

**Let's go, fall in, set your imagination free!**

**[all]**

**Hang on tight 'cause! We're kicking it up a notch! NYA!**

**You want me? Yea! Come get me! Yea! Oh darling darling please!**

**[bella]**

**Nothing's as true as a hero who knows what to do**

**In the face of evil and darkness!**

**Nothing's as sweet as a villain that met his defeat**

**So what are you waiting for?**

**[rose]**

**For crying out loud! Is it so hard to get?**

**You haven't even seen the very best part yet!**

**Places to go, people to see! Get your freak on! C'mon follow me!**

**[rose jazz bella alice]**

**HOLD ON! Life is tough, when you've had enough**

**LOOK UP! Brand new day, chase the blues away!**

**OH! You need passion to feel alive!**

**When you feel sad and everything's wrong**

**I know how to find what you're looking for!**

**[all]**

**Have you ever wondered what it's like to go on an amazing journey?**

**Then anime is everything you'll ever need!**

**To feel the thrill or battle or the heartbeat of courage, it captivates me!**

**I'll only have a reason to smile, can't you see?**

**[jazz bella rose alice]**

**Almost over! So come on, let's make it count, KYU!**

**You want it! YEA Come get it! YEA!**

**It's sugar sugar sweet!**

Then they all started doing all these cheerleading tricks like flipping, cartwheels and splits.

It was really amazing especially Jazz, Rose, Alice and Bella. They were doing most of tricks out of all of them. I never knew that they were that flexible. I could tell that Jasper and Emmett agreed too.

'Woah, look at them go! I never knew they could do that!' Thought Jasper.

'AWWW! Why did I give Jasmine this dare! She's to good! Oh well, GO ROSE GO!' Typical Emmett.

**[all]**

**COME ON! Burn it up, lets get OOH OOH AH!**

**HI-YAH! CHOP CHOP KICK! Look out! HOO HOO HO!**

**HAI! Education! Love is ABC!**

**Life is so good when you know what you want**

**So get up and walk out that open door!**

**Suddenly you open up your eyes and realize there's so much more to**

**This anime phenomenon you can't ignore!**

**Heroes and adventures of every kind waiting to amaze you**

**Let's go, fall in, set your imagination free!**

Then they all formed a line the started doing the can-can to the beat.

**Have you ever wondered what it's like to go on an amazing journey?**

**Then anime is everything you'll ever need!**

**[rose alice jazz bella]**

**Sailor outfit! I wear it everyday!**

**So! I look super-cute like those girls in anime OH!**

**I wantcha! I gotcha! I take you where you wanna go!**

**I said WOO! I said WOO!**

**Come dance with me darling, darling PLEASE!**

They all bowed and ran off stage. I ran to Bella and hugged her.

"You were amazing love, how come you never told me you had those moves?" I asked still stunned of what I just saw.

She just shrugged, "I didn't know I had 'em, I just copied what the others were doing."

"Alright since I sang and danced why don't we go home!" Jasmine ran to the nearest exit but was blocked by Emmett who was smirking.

"But you only did half of the dare sister dear!" Emmett grabbed her arm and started looking for a guy that Jazz could flirt with.

"Umm, That one! Right over there!" Emmett said pointing to a skinny guy with glasses wearing a shirt and tie with some weird jeans. He looked very nerdy.

"AWWWW EM!!!!!" Jasmine started to whine.

"Nu uh uh! You picked dare so this is what you gotta do! Now you gotta flirt with him for 5 minutes go on now!" Jasmine started walking to the nerd while muttering a string of profanities under her breath.

**JasmPOV**

UGH! Why did I have to do this! I had to flirt with a NERD! GRRRR EMMETT IS SO DEAD! Oh well, lets get this over with. I walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and his mouth dropped when he saw me.

"Hi! I'm Jazz! Who are you?" I said batting my eyelashes. Ugh this was disgusting!

"H-hi I'm J-jason, I uh, I saw you um, uh perform. Y-you make a great Kagami Hiragii." So he knew who I was?

"Um Thanks! I didn't think anybody knew who I was! So you're a fan of manga to?" C'mon 4 more minutes!

"Uh, I uh, yea yea anyway I was wondering, do you have a boyfriend?" WHAT!?!?!?! I could hear my family starting to laugh. GRR! 'EDWARD I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! IF YOU DON'T STOP RIGHT NOW, YOU'LL ALL FIND YOUR HAIR LOOKING GREEN BY TOMMOROW!' I screamed in my head. They all stopped but I could still hear them snickering.

"OH! um no, actually I don't." I looked down, but I could still feel his eyes roaming my body. Ugh! HURRY UP CLOCK!

"Oh well, I uh was wondering, would you go out with me?" WTH!?!?

"What The Hell?!? I mean, I'm sorry but I just met you!" Okay this guy was getting creepier by the minute.

"Well," he started to lean towards me. "We could get to know each other when we go out on a date, what do you say?" he said in a deep voice. I think he was trying to use a husky voice, but it just sounded like a bear dying.

"Ummm, listen, I'm sorry but I don't accept the offer in fact this all was a-" I was cut off by him kissing me. Wait WHAT!?!?! EWWWWW OH MY GOD! HE KISSED ME. And 5 minutes is up!

I ducked down and kicked his legs with my foot, knocking him to the ground.

"I'M SORRY BUT I GUESS WE'RE NOT GOING GET TO KNOW EACH OTHER! GOODBYE NOW!"

I ran back while wiping my mouth. I found my family rolling on the ground laugh their heads off.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I screamed.

"I know I know you're right." Emmett said getting up "IT'S HILARIOUS!"

Everyone started laughing again. I was getting really irritated.

"NO IT'S NOT UGH! HE TASTED LIKE WET CAT!!!" I whined. They aughed harder.

"SHUT UP ALREADY AND LETS GO HOME!" We all walked to the cars with everyone (except me who was very pissed off at the moment) laughing.

**BPOV**

**At The House….**

"Jazzi, uh you might wanna come inside now. You've been out here for hours." I was on the porch watching Jasmine lying down on the ground while washing out her mouth with the hose for the past 2 hours.

"Nu uh! I'm not moving from this spot until my mouth is clean!" She went back to drowning her mouth in water.

"Hey mom! I'm-uhhh, whats aunt Jazz doing on the ground with the hose in her mouth?" Renesmee asked, walking out of the trees with Jake (in wolf form) by her side.

"7 wise words for ya Ness, never. play. truth. or. dare. with. Emmett." Jasmine said while (finally) getting up and putting the hose away.

We we're all walking in the house when Renesmee asked, "What did uncle Em do?"

"You're unlce Em forced little aunt Jazzi here to kiss a nerd for her dare!" Emmett answered smirking.

We all started to laugh again.

"SO THAT'S WHY JAZZ WAS OUT THERE DROWNING HER HEAD IN WATER!" Jacob said while laughing.

"SHUT UP IT WASN'T FUNNY!!!" Jasmine growled, throwing one of her pompoms in Jake's mouth. He started choking until he got it out. We started laughing again.

"OKAY NOW _THAT_ WAS FUNNY!" Rose said pointing to Jake who was sitting up.

"Ha ha, very funny blondie. Well i'm gonna go, later." Jake said, walking home to his apartment (Renesmee thought it would be a good idea because Rose didn't like the smell of dog)

"Im gonna go too. Night everyone, have fun!" Renesmee said walking off to her room.

"Alright, who's next." Jasmine was looking around for her next target. "I PICK…..

**

* * *

****DUN DUN DUN DUN! Okay so the 3rd chapter is finally finished! I thought I'd put a little bit of ness and jake here because I felt like it.**

**The song is called Motteke! sailor fuku or in english Take it! sailor uniform. I don't own the song lyrics or anything. I got the english lyrics for the dance on youtube, but some moves I madeup like the flips and can-can. The URL for the dance is on my profile too.**

**Hopefully I can post another chapter tomorrow, but if not then look forward to another one next week! REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS!**

**- Animegirl209**


	4. Rosalicious!

**I'm BAAAAACK! MUAHAHAHAHA- ehem er..**

**Well since I'm oh so very nice, I putting up this new chapter today…**

**I also want to say thank you for all your reviews and favs for my story, so THANK YOU ALL!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight blah blah blah lets get this over with.**

* * *

JasmPOV

"I PICK… EDWARD!" I yelled.

"I'm not stupid Jazz, I pick truth." AWWW I had the perfect dare too.

"Chicken." I muttered under my breath. Hmmm what to ask, what to ask.

"Oh I got one! What happened the last time you guys played truth or dare, and I want the whole truth!" What can I say, I'm to curious.

They all froze while me and Bella we're listening.

"Well, we're waiting." I looked at my wrist pretending there was a watch there.

"Fine, it was a few years before we met Bella." Edward started to say while the rest relaxed from their position.

"And?" Me and Bella said together.

"Okay well the last time we played, Emmett dared us all to go to a club and drink 20 shots of alcohol. So we all did it, even though we knew it was stupid, and we all got drunk."

"Soooo…."

"So Alice and Rose were the most intoxicated out of all of us so they started flirting with random guys. And with Em and Jazz here being all protective of their wives, they both started to punch any guys that got into their pants. While I was being invaded by a bunch of drunk bimbos. Then it all broke out in fight between three drunk guys and Em, Jazz and me. Long story short, we all got arrested for playing truth or dare." Edward finished all in one breath.

Me and Bella just sat there until we started to laugh.

"OH…MY…GOD!" Me and Bella said between laughs.

"Yeah yeah whatever, can I pick now?" Edward asked once we were done laughing.

"Yeah go ahead!" I said still giggling.

"Okay, Rose! truth or dare?" He asked. Rose was stunned, she kinda looked scared.

"Um Dare?" She said sounding like it was a question.

"I dare you to go to a club and sing your current ringtone with Alice, Bella and Jazzi." He simply said with a creepy smile.

"WHAT'S WITH ALL THE SINGING IN THESE DARES?" She screamed. She was right, this would be our second time singing in one day.

"Well it's either that or you gotta burn all your clothes."

"Wow Edward, for a calm guy, you sure make scary dares." I said.

"Fine I'll take the dare. C'mon guys." We all followed Rosalie to Alice's wonderland (a.k.a her massive closet)

"I like this game of truth or dare! I get to dress everyone up!" Alice said with a happy face.

"Shut up Ali." We all said in unison.

**An hour later…**

**BPOV**

After an hour of torture, we we're finally done! I had to admit, we all looked good. Alice was wearing a black and silver dress that stopped mid thigh. There was a small sash around the waist that had a butterfly on it and silver matching high heels. Jasmine was wearing a strapless green dress with a sash like Alice's and matching silver shoes. My dress was a blue pencil dress with black stilettos. And Rosalie wore a black and red ruffled dress. **[A/N: I'm horrible at describing just to let you know]**

"Okay! since we're done, lets go!" I ran to the door but was stopped an evil little pixie.

"Not yet!" She said in a singsong voice. "We gotta do your makeup!" Darn, so close!

So after another 20 minutes of torture, We we're FINALLY done!

"Wait, Rose never told us what her ringtone is." Jazzi pointed out. We all agreed.

"Well, um uh." Rose stuttered.

"We're waiting!" We all sang.

"It's Rosalicious." She said quietly.

"You mean that old song Fergalicious!? **[A/N: Remember its 50 years in the future]**" Jasmine started laughing while Rose kept shooting death glares at her.

"Yes it's based on Fergalicious okay!?"

"Wait so how do you sing it?" I asked.

"I'll give you the lyrics later, let's get this over with."

We all nodded then ran downstairs.

**EPOV**

"ROSALICIOUS!?!" Me and Jasper started rolling on the floor laughing our heads off.

"Well I like it." Emmett huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course you would say that." Jasper said mimicking Emmett.

"Shhh! I can't hear them!" I said trying to listen to them talk. I couldn't hear their thoughts because of Bella's shield. So I had to eavesdrop. What? I can't help it when I have super powered hearing.

Then they all walked down the stairs laughing at Rose, especially Jasmine.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Rose finally screamed. They all cowered from Rosalie's glare.

"Okay, Okay we're done!" Jasmine said between giggles.

"Good let's go." Rosalie pouted and stormed out the door with Emmett hot on her heels. We all followed suit. Once again Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasmine piled in Emmett's jeep while me and Bella took my car.

**At The Club……**

**BPOV**

"So, all you gotta do is just sing back up, that's not much compared to what I have to sing." Rosalie said teaching us all our parts in the song.

"Okay we're pretty much ready then." And on cue, the announcer was introducing us. I gave Edward a quick peck on the lips which turned into a full make-out session until Rose started dragging me by the hair.

We all got on stage and got a lot of cat calls and whistles. We ignored them and Rose started to sing.

**[A/N: I made the lyrics up. Rose is singing the whole song with Jasmine, Alice, and Bella as back up]**

**Four, tres, two, uno**

**Listen up ya'll, Cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is de-li-cious**

**Rosalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me, you can't squeeze me  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons**

**Rosalicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mwah)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)**

**So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Rosalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)**

**Rosalicious def-, Rosalicious def-, Rosalicious def- [def fading echo]  
Rosalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Rosie (Hey Rosie)  
I'm the R to the O, S, A, the L I E**

**And can't no other lady put it down like me**

**I'm Rosalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)**

**So delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
Rosalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)**

**Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey get some patience  
Maybe then you'll get a taste  
I'll be tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lacey  
It's so tasty, tasty, It'll make you crazy**

**T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you  
tasty  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, hit  
it Rosalie**

**All the time I turn around always brotha's gather round always looking at me up  
and down looking at my  
(uuhh)  
I just wanna say it now I ain't tryin to round up drama little mama I don't  
wanna take your man  
And I know I'm comin off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how  
the boys wanna eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she**

**Delicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mwah)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)  
Four, tres, two, uno**

**I'm Rosalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oooh wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)**

**So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Rosalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty**

**It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Rosalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)**

**T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the S T E Y girl you  
tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres,  
two, uno)  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the (four,  
tres, two, uno)**

**T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y girl you  
tasty  
T to the A to the S T E Y girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, four, tres, two,  
uno  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the L I C I O U S to the  
D to the E to the L I C I O U S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the**

The song finally ended and we quickly ran off stage trying to avoid the crowd that was forming behind us.

"Okay new rule! No more dares that have to do with singing!" Jasmine said. We nodded in agreement and ran towards the cars.

* * *

**FINALLY DONE WITH CHAPTER NO. 4! WOOOOO! okay im done**.

**I hoped you like this chapter, took me forever to write this! Now I have a request for you people who are reading this. I'm in desperate need of dares or truths! sorry im starting to get writers block because of summer school and chores. So if you have any ideas and I mean ANY ideas even if there bad or good I'll take any ideas! So don't hesitate to share your ideas! thank you and please review! Oh and dress pics are on my profile!**

**- Animegirl209**


	5. COOKIES!

**HELLO HELLO HELLO!**

**Okay before I start I just want to say thank you thank you THANK YOU! for reviewing! And all those reviews inspired me to make this chapter!**

**So here we go!**

**disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! except Jasmine and this fanfiction**

**

* * *

**

**PREVIOUSLY…**

_"Okay new rule! No more dares that have to do with singing!" Jasmine said. We nodded in agreement and ran towards the cars._

******2 days later. . .**

**JasmPOV**

I was sitting in my room reading some magazine that Alice gave me. I was so bored! At least it was better than two days ago. I shuddered at that thought. Still, I was still very bored. All the girls went out hunting except for me 'cause I already did. So I turned on my iPod and headed downstairs to see what the guys we're up to.

I walked downstairs to see Emmett and Jasper (once again) fighting over who won the wrestling match they just had, and Edward trying hard to ignore them.

"So who's winning the argument now?" I asked Edward while sitting down next to him.

"I'm not sure, It was a tie, again." I giggled.

"Forget it! I'm not fighting over some stupid match I won!" Jasper yelled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"YOU MEAN SOME STUPID MATCH I WON!" Emmett yelled.

"JUST SHUT UP!" Me and Edward screamed.

"Okay." Emmett and Jasper said in unison.

"So what now, the girls are out and we've got nothing to do!" Jasper said.

"We could finish the truth or dare game." We all stared at him as if he grew another head.

"What? I don't see any of you coming up with ideas!" Emmett yelled.

"Well we can play as long as we don't do anything that will hurt us or get us in jail." I suggested. Jasper and Emmett agreed.

"Fine I'll start." Edward said joining in. "Hmm, Jasper truth or dare."

"Dare!"

"Okay I dare you to go to a random house and say that your selling cookies, and if they say no you have to get all emotional until they say yes then you have to say 'sorry I don't have any, BYE!' then run." Edward smiled triumphantly. **[A/N: xErraticx, I loved your dare so I put on here! all credit goes to you!] **Me and Emmett laughed hard while Jasper was mutter profanities under his breath.

"OKAY! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Jasper screamed.

Everyone else quieted down except me. I was laughing to hard to care.

"Fine Jazzi, if you think it's that funny you can do it with me! And if you refuse, you can say good bye to your iPod." WHAT!!!! NO!! MY IPOD!

"Fine I'll do it." I grumbled.

"Okay then, let's go!" Emmett yelled.

**In front of some random house…**

We pulled up in front of this random house when Edward started laughing out loud.

"What?" We all asked.

"Nothing just go." He said while chuckling. Weirdo.

"I heard that!" He yelled at me.

"Whatever!" I yelled back while stepping out of the car.

We walked up to the door and Jasper pushed the doorbell button. The door opened to reveal my nightmare….

**DUN DUN DUN DUN!!! Okay now since I got that over with, the rest will be CONTINUED!**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**IMMEDIATELY! **

The door opened to reveal my nightmare . . . JASON!

He took one good look at me, forgetting that Jasper was there, then smiled a very creepy smile.

"We meet again miss Jasmine." he said TRYING to make his voice sound husky again. Can anyone hear a bear dying?

"AHHHHH! STALKER!" I took whatever was near me (which happened to be an old newspaper) and threw it at him and ran to the car, screaming.

****

JasPOV

I watched Jasmine run to the car, screaming. So that's why Edward was laughing. I turned to a very confused Jason and started with my dare.

"Sorry about that, umm I'm selling some cookies, would you like some?" I asked politely.

"Uhh no thanks." He tried closing the door but I stopped it.

"PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" I got on my knees and started dry sobbing in my hands.

"Uhh really I don't want any and please don't cry." He tired closing the door again but I stopped him.

"NOOOO! DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE! PLEASE BUY ONE! JUST ONE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" I cried really loud. This was pathetic. 'I HOPE YOUR HAPPY EDWARD!' I screamed in my head.

"Okay! I'll buy one just stop crying! But let's make a deal."

"That depends on what it is." I stood up and brushed the dirt off my jeans.

"Can you hook me up with the hottie who ran away?" He said sounding hopeful. Eh I'll be nice to Jazzi.

"Nah sorry I can't, but it's okay I don't have any cookies. BYE!" I ran to the car at human speed.

I found Emmett and Edward laughing while Jasmine was shooting her 'I will kill you if you don't shut up' glares at them.

"Hey you owe me one Jazzi, I saved you!" I teased.

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"Okay so why don't we wait 'til the girls get home then we can continue." I suggested.

They all agreed and we drove home.

**

* * *

****Okay here's the real ending, I got bored so I decided to post this chapter up. I still have a little bit of writers block so please keep sharing your ideas for truths or dares! Please review!**

**-Animegirl209**


	6. Denali's Come To Town

****

YES!!! Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update last week. My computer crashed and I had to get a new hard drive or however you spell it. Anyhoo I'm back and to show you how sorry I am, I will post up two new chapters tomorrow! SOOO ON WITH THE STORY!

**Disclaimer-I think you get the picture**

**

* * *

**

Oh and I forgot to say that Carlisle went hunting with all the girls, sorry just realized that.

**TPOV [Yes it's Tanya from the Denali coven, just read and it will make sense]**

We we're out on our hunting trip when we found out we were in Ohio.

"Look! We're in Ohio!" Kate shouted once she realized where we we're.

"No duh." Irina and I teased.

"I wonder if we will find the Cullens here, they said they moved here I think." Carmen said catching up to us. And as if on cue, Alice came running up to us with the rest of the girls and Carlisle running after her.

"Tanya! Irina! Kate! Carmen! Eleazar! You're here!" Alice screamed in excitement as she hugged each of us.

"Hello everyone." Rosalie, Bella, Nessie and Esme said together.

"Hello Tanya, good to see you and everyone else here." Carlisle greeted us.

"Yeah, we're on our hunting trip and we came across here."

"Well why don't you stop by our house, it's not far from here." Alice suggested. We all agreed.

We all started running until Alice started giggling.

"Alice what's wrong?" Esme asked in concern.

"Oh nothing." She said still giggling.

We stopped in front of their house, it just like the one in Forks. Then we started hearing noises.

"OH CRAP! HERE! EDWARD THROW IT!" Some female voice screamed from inside the house.

We all ran in the house and I all our jaws fell at what we saw.

There was a girl almost about Alice's height with long pigtails holding a small camcorder up in the air. Then I saw Edward, Jasper, and Jacob, I think that was his name, holding back Emmett who looked like he was about to rip off the girls head. They all seemed to notice us and all turned to look at us. Then the girl spoke up.

"Oh! Hi guys!" She smiled like there was nothing wrong.

"Uhh Jazzi, why are you holding a camcorder and why is Edward, Jazz, and Jake holding down Emmett?" Bella asked.

"Oh that, it's a long story but you HAVE to watch this!" She said pointing to the camcorder.

"JASMINE IF YOU SHOW THAT TO THEM, I WILL RIP YOU TO PIECES!" Emmett growled at her.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" She shouted in response.

She hooked the camcorder up to the tv and pushed play. Then Emmett appeared on the screen with an afro wig and a disco costume on. Everyone started laughing out loud except for Emmett who was shooting daggers at Jazzi or whatever her name was. Then he started doing all these weird disco dances which made us laugh even harder. Emmett was staring at the ground embarassed. Once it was over, everyone's laughter died down, except for Jazzi.

"You know this reminds me, hey Edward! Wanna know why Bella doesn't like Truth or Dare?" Jazzi was jumping up in down in her chair. Hyper much.

"Yeah sure!" He replied happily. Bella just sat there until she realized what was going on.

"JASMINE NANAKO TAKAHASHI CULLEN, PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE THINK WHAT I THINK YOU'RE THINKING!" She screamed.

"Yes I am thinking what you think I'm thinking! AL, ROSE HOLD HER DOWN!" Jasmine ran up the stairs almost getting caught by Bella. Bella gave up and sat in fetal position while Edward was trying to calm her down.

Jasmine came back holding what looked like an old DVD disc in her hands. She popped it into the DVD player and turned to face us.

"Okay, before I show this WHICH WAS VERY WELL DONE SO I WANT NO REMARKS BELLA!" She glared at Bella who was about to protest but quickly closed her mouth. Jasmine cleared her throat and started again.

"Okay, so as I was saying, we we're in the 11th grade and Bella, me and three other girls that I don't remember we're dared to sing discotheque which was a disco based song I think. Anyway, we did for the talent show and it was funny because Bella was red like a tomato at the end. So here, just watch!"

She pushed play and just like she said, Her, Bella and three other girls stood on stage. They were wearing matching white sleeveless dress with six black buttons in rows on the torso, long black gloves and white gogo boots. They we're all position around Bella so she would be in the center. The spotlight pointed at them and Bella was already blushing like crazy. She started singing and I had to admit she was pretty good when she was still human. They all started dancing and swaying their hips to the beat. After it was over everyone clapped their hands and cheered.

**

* * *

**

OKAY! I'm gonna stop here cause its late and I'm tired. I know this chapter may be suckish but it's the best I could do on short notice. So go ahead and review please! Dance on profile.

**-Animegirl209**


	7. Do The Hustle?

**First Chapter that i promised is here!!! YES FINALLY!!! lol  
****okay so here we gooo!**

**Disclamer-no i do not own twilight SM does**

* * *

**JasmPOV**

I'm once again so freakin bored. Yeah sure alot of things happened this morning like being stalked by a perverted nerd, but being the only girl in house full of vamps and a wolf can get pretty boring. Jacob came over after our little truth or dare moment and was watchng some football game with Jasper. Edward was probably sulking about Bella being gone for the day, seriously the dude is whipped. And as for Emmett, well, I wasn't sure what he was doing. Suspicous much?

I got up from my bed and decided to look for him and see if he wanted to wrestle, but with him knowing that I could beat his ass before we could start, he would probably say no. I glided down the stairs to see that Edward had join Jazz and Jake. They were so wrapped up in the game that world war thee could have started and they wouldn't even notice. So I decided to have some fun.

I started singing a song in my head that would get on Edwards nerves. He wouldn't pay attention to my mind. I crept up behind the couch and flipped it over, sending them and the couch to fall over. They we're all under the couch trying to get out and I burst out laughing. They managed to get out and shot death glares at me.

"JASMINE! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR DAMN IT!" Jacob screamed while Edward and Jasper put the couch back.

"I'M SORRY BUT YOU SHOULDN'T STARE AT THE TV LIKE THAT! IT'S BAD FOR YOU!" I shook my finger and glared at them.

"Sorry mother" They said sarcasticly.

"Oh shut up!" I yelled while climbing back up the stairs. I hated it when they refered to me as a mother.

I was just about to go to my room when I heard music coming out of Rose and Em's room. I tiptoed to their door and looked through the crack. I almost burst out laughing at what I saw. Emmett was wearing an afro with and had a weird disco suit and was dancing to "Do The Hustle". At vampire speed I ran to my room to get my camcorder to record this for future uses. I quickly ran back and recorded the whole thing until it ended. I saved it and walked down the stairs trying to keep my laughter in. Jasper noticed me having a hard time trying to keep in my laughter. Once he asked me what was wrong I lost it and started rolling on the floor laughing my head off. They helped get up onced my laughter died down into giggles.

"Okay so what happened." Edward asked completely confused.

"Emmett....Dancing....hustle....funny" I managed to respond between giggles. They looked at me like I was crazy person in a straight jacket.

"Here look" I hooked up the camcorder to the tv and played back at what I recorded.

They started laughing when Emmett came down the stairs (without his disco clothes on). When he saw the tape on the tv, he threw himself across the room aiming for me. I quickly grabbed the camcorder and doged his attack.

"JAKE GO LONG!" I screamed as I threw it. He caught it in mid air and started running with Emmett chasing him.

"JASPER CATCH!" Jake swiftly tossed it to Jazz. Jazz caught it and started running up the stairs. Emmett quickly caught up to him.

"EDWARD HERE!" Jasper threw it over the balcony and Edward caught it and began running. Emmett came running down looking like a bull, hehe bull.

"HOLY CRAP! HERE! EDWARD THROW IT!" He chucked it over to me. I jumped and caught it while Jasper, Edward and Jacob held Emmett down.

It felt like we we're frozen until the door opened revealing the Cullens and some other vampires with golden eyes (which I think were the Denali's since they were the only other veggie vamps that they knew). They we're all frozen with their jaws hanging open so I decided to break the silence first.

"Oh! Hi guys!" I smiled hoping they wouldn't be mad.

They we're still in shock until Bella decided to speak up.

"Uhh Jazzi, why are you holding a camcorder and why is Edward, Jazz, and Jake holding down Emmett?" She asked.

"Oh that, it's a long story but you HAVE to watch this!" I pointed to the camcorder.

"JASMINE IF YOU SHOW THAT TO THEM, I WILL RIP YOU TO PECIES!" Emmett threatened.

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" I threw back at him.

I hooked it up again and pressed play. On the screen, Emmett appeared with his disco clothes on. Everyone started laughing, except for Emmett who was probably glaring at me. Then when he started dancing, everyone laughed harder while Emmett looked down, embarassed. I did feel a little guilty but hey, this is what he gets for making fun of me every since I joined the Cullens. When it was over, everyone stopped laughing except for me. I have problems controling my laugh. And that's when I remembered something.

"You know this reminds me, hey Edward! Wanna know why Bella doesn't like Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Yeah sure!" Haha! yes! Bella just sat there until she found out what I was talking about.

"JASMINE NANAKO TAKAHASHI CULLEN! Uh oh, the full name, never a good sign. "PLEASE DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE THINK WHAT I THINK YOU'RE THINKING!" She screamed at me.

"Yes I am thinking what you think I'm thinking! AL, ROSE HOLD HER DOWN!" I ran up the stairs almost being caught by Bella, but I quickly doged out of the way. I ran into my closet to find what I was looking for. I ran back downstairs and popped the disc into the DVD player and turned to face everyone.

"Okay, before I show this WHICH WAS VERY WELL DONE SO I WANT NO REMARKS BELLA!" I glared at her before she could say anything else.

"Okay, so as I was saying, we we're in the 11th grade and Bella, me and three other girls that I don't remember we're dared to sing discotheque which was a disco based song I think. Anyway, we did for the talent show and it was funny because Bella was red like a tomato at the end. So here, just watch!" I pressed play and sat down to watch it with everyone. After it was over everyone was cheering and clapping. Bella should thank me for this.

* * *

**I first want to say Thank you!!! for forgiving me with that unexpected event!**

**Okay so i'm done with this chapter FINALLY!!! just thought you might wanna here Jasmines side of the story xD. I'll get the next chapter in by next week hopefully. So keep on reveiwing.**

**-Animegirl209**


	8. Randomness

**Yes Yes I know, im late putting up this chapter. DONT HURT ME IM ONLY A MERE CHILD!!! I had some writers block and I thought I could give this to you until my writers block is gone. Remember if you have any ideas review them to me!! please!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Edward: Say it and I will give it back to you**

**Me: FINE! I don't own twilight. SM owns everything the character Jasmine. NOW GIMME!**

***takes back glitter glue from edward***

**Me: MUAHAHAHAHA! VICTORY! Bella! I know how Edward sparkles now!**

**Edward: What WAIT NO! THAT WASN'T IN THE DEAL!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Okay I have to admit I was pretty good in that video, except for the part with me looking like a freaking tomato. Jasmine had no right to show that to them!!!

Even though everyone says I did good, I still refused to say I was good. Stupid Jasmine, I hate her.

**NPOV [yay nessie lol!!!]**

Wow just wow. I never had seen my mom sing, I don't why she hid it either. She was amazing! I just wish she would just stop being stubborn and admit the fact that she was just down right talented. God I have to stop hanging out with Aunt Jazzi. curse her and her stupid catch phrases!!!

But back to the real world. . . everyone seemed to enjoy it seeing that they were all talking about it and countinued talking until it got dark.

"Well I'm gonna go! See ya." Jacob got up and walked out the door, saying goodnight to eveyone.

"Is it okay if we stay here to? Just for tonight, we're gonna hit the road in the morning anyway." Kate asked.

"Of course! Stay as long as you want!" Esme quickly agreed.

I started getting drowsy and decided to go to bed. I said goodnight to everyone and walked off to my room. Once I hit the bed I fell asleep wondering what would happen to the truth or dare game everyone was playing.

**The Next Morning . . .**

I woke up to the light that was from the window. I groaned and got up knowing that once im up, I wont be able to sleep until night time. I put on my clothes, did my hair, brush my teeth, the same human routine as i like to call it. I ran down the stairs to see Jasmine and the Denalis in the kitchen. I ran to the kitchen and saw Jazzi juggling three really sharp knives, singing in Japanese (cause she was listening to her ipod) and watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire with the rest of the Denalis. I said good morning to everyone (except for Jasmine cause she was caught up in her music) and sat on the counter watching the movie.

"Mornin' Ness! Want some food?" Aunt Jazzi asked FINALLY noticing my apperance.

"No, and why are you juggling knives?" I asked. Everyone else was probably wordering too.

"I dunno, you do these kind of things when your immortal and can't sleep at night, Wanna try?" She asked about to toss them to me.

"Uh no thanks, unlike you i've got blood in me and I don't think my parents would like seeing me on the floor with blood gushing out of all because of three knives." I replied scooting away from her as possible.

"I'm only kidding! Jeez to think someone like you would know i'm kidding." She took one hand away to turn off her ipod and started to juggle again. Eveyone else was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Don't worry, she like that if shes bored." I reassured everyone.

"Really? cause shes been at this for five hours and its starting to creep me out." Tanya shuddered. I started to laugh.

"Yes i'm pretty sure its normal." I said again.

It was quiet except for the tv and jasmine juggling, until jasmine said something that was really random.

"Has anyone noticed that the person who plays Cedric looks a lot like Edward?" I did a double take on the tv. She was kinda right.

"Yeah now that you mention it, he does look alot like Edward!" Carmen said getting a good look at the actor.

"Who looks alot like me?" My dad came in with my mom.

"We were just saying that Robert Pattinson looks like you." Jasmine said while putting down the knives. FINALLY!

"He does not!" He glared at her while she laughed.

"No really Edward, you do look alot like him." Tanya said gesturing to the tv.

"Do not" He muttered looking away.

'Yes ya do dad!' I said inside my mind. He turned to me and glared.

"I do not!" He shouted. Everyone else laughed.

"HEY EVERYONE HAVE YOU HEARD THE WORD?!?!?" Uncle Em yelled running in with Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jazz behind him looking annoyed.

"What?" we all asked.

"I said, have you heard the word." Rose Alice and Jasper were shaking their head and mouthing 'don't ask'.

"What word" Jasmine asked. uh oh.

"NO DON-" Alice screamed but was cut off by Emmett jumping on the table and singing along with a weird song.

_A-well-a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a don't you know about the bird?  
Well! Emmett's gonna tell you about the bird!  
A-well-a bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a bir-_OOF!

Emmett was on the floor with a very mad Jasmine (cosplay as one of her anime characters) hitting him with a big plastic green onion.** [anyone know who she is???]** Rosalie and Alice got a hold of her and she stopped.

"Aw Jasmine! WHY ARE YOU BRINGIN ME DOWN MAN!" He got up laughing but was knocked back down by Jasmine throwing her green onion at him.

"JUST SHUT UP!!!" Jasmine yelled at him while picking up her plastic green onion. Really? what kind of person carries around a green onion?

Rosalie went over to Emmett and picked him up by his ear.

"Alright! No more Family Guy for you!" She pulled him up the stairs.

"Okay that was randomly akward. . ." I said. Everyone else agreed.

"OOOH I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW!!! We can finish playing truth or dare!!!" Alice started jumping up and down while everyone else groaned. This should be good.

* * *

**Okay well there you goo!!! Sorry this is what I could come up with. I've been watching to many family guy clips and the Harry Potter thing just came to me cause I watched it a couple days ago. Oh and if you're wondering who Jasmine is cosplaying as, shes cosplaying as Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid, and no its not an anime. But you can still look her up!!! OH and I also need ideas for future truth or dares remember!!!**

**-Animegirl209**


	9. The Vampire Slayer?

**OKAY YAY MY WRITERS BLOCK IS FINALLY GONE!!! But I also have bad news...  
The bad news is that i will be going back to school next week. Yeah yeah i know it sucks. SO because of that I cant upload as fast as I used to soo just to let you know...**

**On the brighter side I present to you this funny chapter.**

**Disclaimer - (if you read the last chapter, it'll make sense)**

**Me: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!**

**Edward: DAMN IT! GET BACK HERE YOU!**

**Me: HEHEHEHEHE! NEVERRR!!!**

* * *

**APOV**

After Rose forcefully pulled Emmett up stairs, I decided that we all continue our game of truth or dare.

"Awww Alice!" They all wined. Whimps.

"Shut it. I already checked the future and we're not gonna get arrest unless we do something stupid." They all grumbled and sat down in a circle. Emmett came back down with Rose and we all started the game.

"Okay since I choose to continue, I'll start!" Hmmmm. Who to pick. When I decided who i wanted to pick, I had a vision.

_*vision*_

_We we're all at the clearing where we played baseball like we did in Forks._

_Everyone was sitting except for Tanya and Jasmine who were facing each other on each sides of the clearing. Someone blew a whistle and Tanya and Jasmine ran twoards each other and started fighting._

_*end of vision*_

After my vision I snapped back to reality.

"Okay who is your best fighter on the Denalis?" I asked. They all stared at Tanya who was smiling proudly.

"Okay well since your the best fighter for them and Jasmine is the best fighter for us, I dare you two to go on a head to head battle in the baseball clearing." I said smiling.

"WHAT!?! WHY DOES SHE GET TO FIGHT? IM STRONG TOO!" Emmett started to rant about how much stronger he was before Jasmine came along.

We gave him at least five more minutes to go on with his rant until Jasmine decided to end it.

"Okay thats it! HIRAIKOTSU!!!" All of a sudden, a huge boomerang landed on top of Emmetts head. Jasmine picked up the boomerang and threw it over her back. It looked like she was cosplaying as some kind of ninja with a big boomerang.

"Jasmine! What the hell was that for!? And what are you wearing!?" Emmett screamed at her.

"What? I'm a professional demon slayer and vampires count as demons, especially the annoying ones." She threw a pointed look at Emmett and headed twoards the door. **[okay you have to know who shes cosplaying as!]**

"Well are you coming or what?" She yelled before running out the door. We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Uhh Alice? She isn't gonna use that boomerang, is she?" Tanya asked me nervously.

"No, well I don't think so. We'll just have to wait and find out!" We all got up and walked out the door.

This should be good.

* * *

**Yes I know its a short chapter but I need your help on choosing which one should win the fight, cause honestly I don't know who should win. And I decided that Jasmine should cosplay more and start hurting Emmett in the fanfic so if you have any cosplaying ideas that would be great. So I suppose that the next chapter will be out on friday if i get any good ideas, SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. If you don't know who Jasmine is cosplaying as, Shes cosplaying as Sango from Inuyasha**

**-Animegirl209**


	10. IMPORTANT AN MUST READ!

**Yup an authors note, i know i hate them too. . .**

**Hi guys im sorry if you we're thinking this was a chapter.**

**I just wanted to let you know im taking a break from Fenfiction because of school. My parents said i have to study andget good grades and all that stuff parents rant about. So i wont be able to update another chapter till probably my next break which will be in next month. So im sorry but I gotta pass school or else i can say bye bye to my computer forever :( once again im so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry.**

**- animegirl209**


End file.
